Various devices are known for selectively cleaning crankcase dipsticks as they are withdrawn from crankcases. However, those known to me suffer from at least two drawbacks. First, they are all fairly complicated devices and thus both expensive to manufacture and prone to failure. Second, they lack means for dealing with the oil wiped off the dipsticks other than simply allowing it to drain back into the crankcase.